Touch screens or touch displays are becoming more and more prevalent in consumer devices, such as, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), web browsing devices, and Global Positioning System (GPS) devices. Users are able to navigate and access data and applications stored on consumer devices by performing various gestures and movements, and/or other types of contact on the touch screen.